Miss Lestrade
by J.Doodle221B
Summary: Whilst waiting for a case file, Sherlock is left alone in Lestrade's office with the DI's five year old daughter. How do the two get along?


_A/N This is just a little one-shot of Sherlock and Lestrade's daughter._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock :( I only own Florence Lestrade who is a creation of my over-active imagination._

Sherlock was stood in Lestrade's office, waiting for the DI to make an appearance. Donovan had been in there babysitting Lestrade's 5 year old daughter, Florence Lestrade, as her teacher had gone on strike. Only, Donovan had decided to leave Sherlock with the child for her own amusement. Florence was sat on a chair, pushed up to her Father's desk and was colouring on an A4 sheet of paper. Her tongue poked out at the side of her mouth in deep concentration. Her eyes were a chocolate brown like Lestrade's and her skin was tanned like his. The only difference was that her hair was a dark blonde and was pulled into bunches that sat neatly on her shoulder. She was wearing a green and pink floral jumper and light green jeans. Next to her sat a light pink bunny teddy that turned into a bag. Its ear was chewed which indicated that she was very attached to the toy.

"What's your name?" Florence asked, not looking up from the paper.

"Hm?" Sherlock hummed, looking up from his phone.

"What's your naaaaaame?" She asked again.

"Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock replied.

"That's a funny name. I'm Flo." She remarked.

"I know who you are, Miss Lestrade." Sherlock responded.

"My Daddy sometimes talks about you. Why do you have a funny name?" Flo inquired.

"I don't know." Sherlock replied, deducting the small child.

"I drew yooouuuu." Flo giggled, holding up her paper.

There was a stick figure wearing a long black cape and a blue scarf. He had a slight smile and above him was written 'Sheerloc' Florence was giggling like mad as she slipped out of the chair and skipped over to the Consulting Detective.

"My name's not spelt like that." Sherlock commented.

"I don't care. It is now." Flo decided.

She turned it over and grabbed her blue crayon. She then folded it up and popped it in Sherlock's pocket. Then she held out her little finger.

"What?" Sherlock asked.

Florence motioned for him to bend down so he did and she cupped one hand around his ear.

"Pinkie promise that you won't look at it until you get home." She whispered.

She held out her little finger once more and Sherlock reluctantly held out his and they shook them.

"Daddy said that you can deduct people. What does that mean?" Flo inquired.

"It means I know all about a person by observing them." Sherlock explained.

"Can you do it to me?" Flo asked in awe.

"Yes." Sherlock nodded.

"Do it!" Flo breathed, tugging on his sleeve.

"Your name is Florence Emily Lestrade, your 5 years 2 months and 4 weeks old. Your Dad is DI Lestrade and your Mother is Anna Lestrade, a Secondary School teacher. You have an older sister Freya Evelyn Lestrade who is 3 years older than you, judging by your hand-me-down jumper. Your rabbit bag over there has a frayed ear caused by biting indicating that it is your favourite teddy and I'm assuming you cannot get to sleep without it as it is sentimental to you. Your favourite colour is purple as your purple crayon is the most frequently used one. You do ballet classes as your feet are slightly more turned out, much like a ballet dancers and your movements are graceful and trained. You tug the end of your sleeve when you are nervous as it is picked at and it is falling apart. Your parents are extremely busy people so you figure out most things on your own, although they do try their hardest to give you the attention you need. You go to a childminders before school and after school but your childminders on holiday so your Aunt as taking you and picking you up from school but she is at work during the day. Your Mum cannot take you to the school she works at so that leaves your Dad to look after you." Sherlock deducted.

"Wow." Flo gasped.

Sherlock smirked slightly.

"You're very clever, Sherlock." Flo gushed, climbing up until she was sat on his arm.

"And you're very small, Miss Lestrade." Sherlock replied.

"Well I'm only this many," Flo laughed, holding up her right hand to show him that she was five years old. "Can you come and colour with me?"

"Why?" Sherlock frowned.

"Becaaaaaauuuuuuse." Flo replied.

"Because what?" Sherlock asked.

"Because I want you to." Flo decided.

Flo climbed down and dragged Sherlock over to the desk and laid out a piece of paper for him.

"You draw me and I'll draw you." Flo instructed.

Sherlock reluctantly agreed and he drew with the young girl. That was where Lestrade, John and Donovan found them twenty minutes later.

"Hey, Flo. Are you having fun with Sherlock?" Lestrade asked, slightly confused.

"Yes. He's really fun." Flo nodded, eagerly.

"Seriously?" Donovan questioned.

"Very." Flo confirmed.

"Here's the case. Call me when you figure something out." Lestrade said to Sherlock, handing him the brown folder.

Sherlock stood up and took the case.

"Come on, John." Sherlock said, signalling that he wanted to leave.

"Bye, bye, Sherlock." Flo waved, her eyes wide.

"Goodbye, Miss Lestrade." Sherlock said and with that he disappeared down the corridor with John following him.

Donovan shook her head and left the room too. Greg walked over to his youngest daughter and lifted her up.

"What were you doing with Sherlock?" Greg asked her.

"We were drawing. What is his drawing like, I didn't see it. I drew him and he was supposed to be drawing me." Flo explained.

Greg bent down and picked up the sheet of paper that Sherlock had been drawing on. He was astounded by what he saw. Sherlock had drawn Flo so lifelike. He'd captured her rosebud lips and her sparkling eyes, completed with colour and immaculate detail. In swirling letters he had wrote 'Florence Lestrade.' Flo looked at it to and gasped.

"That's amazing!" She beamed.

"Sherlock's a man of many hidden talents." Greg agreed.

He put it in his bag and would put it on his fridge when he got home.

13 hours later

It was 11pm and John had already gone to bed. Sherlock was finishing his cup of tea that John had made for him and demanded that he drunk it all. He noticed that he'd left his Belstaff lying on the sofa. He walked over to it and as he hung it up, a piece of paper fell out of his pocket and floated to the ground. He bent down and picked it up. Sherlock unfolded it to see the drawing of him that Flo had created earlier. He turned it over and saw that she had wrote something on the back of it.

 _To Sheerloc,_

 _I had lots off fun with you toodaey. I hop I see you agan. Yor amzing._

 _From,_

 _Flo xxx_

The young girl's letter brought a smile to Sherlock's lips. He walked into the kitchen and stuck it to the fridge with a magnet. He smiled again before going into his room to read over the case again. He didn't sleep on a case.

 _A/N Let me know how it was. Hope it brought a smile to your face :)_


End file.
